


Ships, Ships & More Ship!

by lordofthefandomz



Series: Ships, and Short Stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthefandomz/pseuds/lordofthefandomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags related to this chapter - <br/>Solrezi, Flushed, Humanstuck, Fluff, </p><p>OTP shopping for their first apartment and splitting up, but ending up lost in IKEA.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ships, Ships & More Ship!

**Author's Note:**

> Tags related to this chapter -   
> Solrezi, Flushed, Humanstuck, Fluff, 
> 
> OTP shopping for their first apartment and splitting up, but ending up lost in IKEA.

To be fair, Sollux should have realized that splitting up was a bad idea, especially considering that Terezi was fucking blind. And IKEA was huge. And he himself was fucking lost, and he’s about two seconds from kicking everything over. 

They’d decided to go shopping today - mostly because they were both pretty busy every other day of the week. It was for the apartment they had just recently rented together, pooling in money despite the fact Terezi had insisted on paying for it with her excessive amount of money from inheritance, which continually went up, as her mother was getting promoted into higher jobs in Law and Government which Terezi wished to follow. They’d rented it a few weeks ago, and while the mattress on the floor that Sollux had brought in was super comfortable, they decided they needed to get new furniture. 

And goddamn, they shouldn’t have split up because Sollux was lost as fuck and there were no workers to be found - and neither was Terezi. God. Fucking. Damnit. 

“Hello sir, do you need help? You’re looking a bit, uh, frustrated.” 

And thank god, there was helper, and Sollux sighed, and nodded as he turned to face them. That’s when he noticed the thick yellow lines, and as he looked to follow said lines, he realized they led him to the main stretch.

“Oh.”

Was all that Sollux could muster saying at his own stupidity - he was sure even Terezi could have figured that out. 

“It’s fine, sir, happens to everyone.” 

And with that, the worker strode off, without a concern in the world, and moments later, Sollux followed. And right at the main entrance, was Terezi, wandering around with her cane (despite the fact she didn’t need it other than to poke and prod you with it). 

“Did you get looooost, Mr. Appleberry?” Terezi questioned, with a cackle. 

“No.” 

“I can smell your lies, Sollux.” Terezi said, less amused. 

“Fine, I got fucking lotht, are you happy now?” Sollux grumbled irritably. 

With a sigh, Terezi pressed her lips against Sollux’s patting his head lovingly before grabbing his wrist and walking out the door. 

“We can just order online, then.” Terezi mused, after a moment. 

“What? We could have jutht ordered online in the firtht place, and you didn’t tell me?” Sollux questioned, incredulously. 

“I thought it would have been more fun, to go out!” Terezi argued back, with a wide grin forming on her face. 

“And thith ith exactly why I’d rather not go outthide.” Sollux muttered, as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.


End file.
